Family issues
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Believe it or not rogues have families. So what happens when Hugo Strange finds a certain riddling rogues family and decides that the best way to punish him for knowing too much is to put his family in Arkham City too? Contains my OC's Jester, Puzzler, Midfright and Conundrum (who is only mentioned.) please R AND R.
1. Chapter 1 Hello again

** Family issues. **

**Jester sat on a gargoyle overlooking the main entrance to Arkham City. She was watching the prisoners get pushed into the city by the TIGER guards and then they would all go their separate ways. Jester continued to watch them. She didn't know why she was watching them but it seemed like the only thing you could do.**

**Jester then saw four people get pushed in by the TIGER guards, but they were different from the rest.**

**The first main difference being two of them were women. One woman was older in her 50tys Jester guessed while the other woman seemed to be a lot younger. Slightly younger then Edward if she was going to guess.**

**The other two were men one about the same age as the older woman, the other slightly older then the young woman but not by much.**

**Jester was intrigued by them so she carefully jumped down from her perch and landed gently in front of them.**

**The group's eyes went wide when they saw her. Jester smiled at them and gave a childish wave.**

**"Please don't hurt us." whimpered the older woman.**

**Jester raised an eyebrow. "Now why would I want to hurt you?" she asked.**

**"Because you're a criminal." spluttered the young man.**

**Jester nodded her head. "Fair point."**

**"Are you going to hurt us?" asked the young woman, who was clinging onto the young man for dear life. **

**Husband and wife. Jester thought.**

**Jester smiled at them and shook her head. "Nah, I don't feel like killing anybody to day. In fact I'm in a helpful mood so I'll help you get out of here." she said smiling.**

**"You will?" asked the older man slightly sceptical.**

**Jester nodded. "Sure. Besides it'll give me something to do. Come on." she said beckoning for them to follow.**

**They did follow, to Jester's surprise, and they were soon near the museum.**

**Jester couldn't help but notice that the older man reminded her of somebody but she didn't know who.**

**It was silent to the point Jester was certain she would be able to here a pin drop and she didn't like it. So she popped up a conversation again. "So what's your names?" she asked as they walked past the museum.**

**"My name's Simon." said the older man. "This is my wife, Jackie." said the man pointing to the older woman. "This is my daughter Erin and my son in law James." he continued pointing to the other two.**

**Jester nodded. "Well, fair is fair." she said smiling. "My name's Jessica Turner but most folks call me Jester, you can probably see why." she said rubbing the back of her neck.**

**They nodded as they turned a corner. Jester walked to the edge of a huge drop and jumped down.**

**"You don't expect us to do that do you?" said Simon.**

**Jester laughed and shook her head. Then she walked over to a lever and pulled. Instantly steps appeared to the side of the group. They quickly walked down it, then Jester pulled the lever back up and they walked over to a wire fence that had electricity running through it.**

**Jester walked over to secret panel typed in a few words and the electricity stopped working. They opened the gate, walked through and Jester closed the gate. **

**Then she walked over to a door ,opened it and they walked in.**

**Jester and the people walked down a long corridor, then they reached a door and Jester opened it and they walked in.**

**They looked around the room to see computer and tv screens ,thousands of them, hung up in the centre of the room. There was a desk below the screens and a chair. All of which were set on a platform. Then they noticed someone was sitting in the chair tapping away at the keyboard.**

**Jester grinned. "Hey ,Eddie, I was just wondering if-"**

**"Call me Eddie again and I will cut out your tongue." hissed the person in the chair.**

**Jester frowned. "No you won't. Do you wanna' know why you won't?"**

**"Do tell." hissed the person in the chair.**

**"Because that sort of thing isn't your style. You'd rather put me in one of your testing rooms." said Jester smirking.**

**There was a short laugh before. "You know me to well Jester. Now what is it you need help with?"**

**Jester beamed. "Well, you see Ed, I found these people in Arkham and they really don't belong here. So I was wondering if you know any ways of escaping?" **

**"There is no way to escape Arkham. Not any more any way." said the man with a sigh. **

**"There must be some way." whined Jester.**

**There was a sigh of irritation from the man as he stood up and slowly turned around twirling a question mark shaped cain in his hand. "Look Jester. I've tried to escape and it's impo- what the heck are you doing here!?" said the man as he stared at the people who stared back at him equally.**

**Jester raised an eyebrow. "Do you know these people Ed?"**

**"Know them? Of course I know them! They're my family." he shrieked.**

**Jester's eyes went wide and she gawked a little. "Y-your family?"**

**Edward nodded.**

**Jester looked at the group. The two women had tears in their eyes, the young man just stared at Edward and the older man was looking at the floor.**

**Jester didn't know why he was looking away. Then she suddenly realised why he wasn't looking. He must have been Edward's father, who used to beat Edward up. His mother was almost at tears. Probably wondering how her son could've ended up in this place. His sister looked distraught that her older brother was now a super criminal.**

**Jester bit her lip. Well, this was orqured. She thought.**

**Edward stared at his family who equally stared back at him. Then Erin walked up to Edward.**

**"Erin what are you doing?" hissed James.**

**Erin ignored him and walked right up to Edward.**

**She looked up at him, fighting to hold back the tears. She gently placed a hand on the side of his face and smiled at him. "I missed you so much, Riddle boy, I missed you." said Erin.**

**Edward smiled at the use of his old nick name. "I missed you too." he said smiling.**

**Then Erin pulled Edward into a hug. Edward laughed and hugged back.**

**"Why?" **

**Edward pulled back a look of confusion on his face. "Why what?"**

**Erin bit her lip as the tears fell down her face again. "Why are you here Edward?"**

**Edward raised an eyebrow. "I thought it would be obvious?"**

**Erin shook her head. "You were so nice. So kind, so gentle."**

**Edward scowled. "I was weak. Now I'm strong no one dares cross me."**

**"Because you will hurt them." shouted Erin.**

**Edward rolled his eyes. "No need to shout E' I'm not deff."**

**Jester frowned. "Funny. You seem to be quite deff when ever I'm talking."**

**Edward smacked her on the back of the head.**

**"Owww! What was that for?" hissed Jester.**

**"It was to teach you a lesson." hissed Edward.**

**"You didn't need to hit me." she hissed back.**

**Edward glared at her then at his father. "It always seemed to work with me." he muttered.**

**Jester bit her lip and turned away.**

**Edward walked back to his computers and started tipping again.**

**"What are you doing here?" asked Edward.**

**"We don't know. One minute it was just a normal day and the next, we were grabbed by those TYGER Guards , thrown in a truck and then put in here." said James.**

**"That's sounds a lot like what happened to me." said Jester.**

**"Ditto." said Edward as he stood up from his computer. "What did they do to you 'Baby J'?"**

**"They smacked me around the head a couple of times and then they got a tazzer…." Jester burst out laughing as the memorie came back.**

**Edward swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew that laugh better then anyone. "What did you do?"**

**Jester raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I did anything?" she asked smiling.**

**Edward just gave her a 'don't play stupid with me' look.**

**Jester sighed. "Let's just say a few of them found the whole experience, ****shocking****." Jester broke into a chores of laughter.**

**Edward rolled his eyes. "You and your puns." he said to himself.**

**"What about you Ed? I heard the bat brought you in." said Jester smiling.**

**Edward glanced at her. "Riddle me this: What do all men not want but never want to end once they've got it?"**

**Jester raised an eyebrow. "A lawsuit?" she half asked half said.**

**Edward shook his head. "A 14 foot drop straight down." he said as he clenched his fists.**

**Jester bit her lip. "Ahh, yes I can see how that makes sense."**

**Edward shuddered as the memmeroie came back. "I still ache from the fall." whined Edward.**

**Jester looked around. "So what are you going to do? As in how are we going to get your family out?" **

**Edward sighed. "I don't know yet, I'm still working on it." He picked up his cain and walked towards the door.**

**"And where do you think you're going?" asked Jester in a bitter tone.**

**"I'm going to get some things." said Edward.**

**Jester shook her head. "Oh, no, no, no, no. You're going to stay here, I'm going to get the things." **

**Edward blinked. "What!?" he shrieked.**

**"You heard me." said Jester as she walked past him and towards the door.**

**"You can't tell me what to do!" shouted Edward. "You can't just leave me here." **

**Jester smirked and walked through the door. "Watch me." then she slammed the door in his face.**

**Edward stood there completely shocked. Jester in all the years he'd known her ,which wasn't very long, but she had never spoke to him like that.**

**Edward sighed ,walked back to his seat and sat down.**

**Erin stared at Edward as he began to think. "Edward was it true about what you said? About how there is no way out?"**

**Edward looked up at Erin and sighed. "I-I- Erin….." Edward bit his lip and turned away.**

**Erin knew what that meant. "Will we be killed in here?" she asked.**

**Edward didn't answer.**

**"Will we be killed?" asked Erin again. "Will we be killed by any of the people in here Edward. Will we be killed by you?"**

**Edward turned around in shock. "How can you even think that Erin?! I'm your brother!" cried Edward.**

**Erin shook her head. "No you're not. My brother was Edward Nashton." tears began to flow down her face. "Not Edward Nigma."**

**Edward felt distraught. "It's still me, Erin. Look I'm right in front of you."**

**Erin shook her head again. "No you're not. You may have my brother's body but you are not my brother!" yelled Erin.**

**She ran back to her husband ,James, and cried into his shoulder.**

**Edward stared at Erin. "You don't mean that Erin. You-you don't-"**

**"I do Riddler." Edward's eyes went wide.**

**"You-you just called me-"**

**"I called you Riddler. Because that's who you are. You're the Riddler, you're not my brother. My brother died years ago."**

**Edward swallowed and nodded his head. "I-I understand Erin, I….. understand." He looked back at the computer screens.**

**A few hours later Jester came back. She looked around and saw that every one was silent.**

**She walked over to Edward who was now sitting on the floor. She knelt next to Edward. He still hadn't said anything which was odd for him. Jester gently lifted his hat up and found that he had fallen asleep. Jester couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. Edward looked a lot like a little boy when he was asleep.**

**Jester's smile went ,however, when she saw tear stains on his face. Maybe leaving him here was a bad idea.**

**She walked back to his family, glared at them and folded her arms across her chest. "Okay, which one of you upset Edward?" she snapped.**

**Erin bit her lip and turned away.**

**Jester glared at her. "I must admit, I am surprised with you ,Erin. I didn't think you would hurt him."**

**"He's a criminal. I thought he could take it!" shouted Erin.**

**Jester sighed. "Contray to popular belieffe. Rogues do have feelings." she said bitterly.**

**"But he's turned so cold. He has a cold heart." said Erin.**

**"To have a cold heart ,implies you have a heart." Jester retorted. "Besides, Edward is a mild rogue compared to Two Face, Joker and my self."**

**"But you're just a kid." said James.**

**Jester rolled her eyes. "Yes I am a kid. A kid who's mother never told her not to play with knifes." snapped Jester as she pulled a knife out of her pocket. "How about I leave you smiling and saying how sorry you are for even saying that?" she snapped again as she toyed with the knife in her hands.**

**"Jester." said Edward in a stern voice as he began walking up to her.**

**Jester glared at the group. "You're very lucky he's here." she said as she turned to Edward.**

**"Out." said Edward as he pointed towards the door.**

**Jester glared at him and left.**

**Edward sighed shaking his head. "That girls temper." he muttered to himself.**

**James swallowed hard. "She was only joking right?" Edward looked at him and raised an eyebrow. James continued . "She was only joking when she said she would do those things? Wasn't she?"**

**Edward smirked. "Like Jester said 'you are very lucky I was here'"**

**The group exchanged nervous glances. "How can you be so calm around these people?" asked Jackie.**

**Edward shrugged. "You get used to it. Besides, I'm no better." There was a loud ding from the computer.**

**Edward turned towards it with pure hatred. "No." he hissed in a bitter tone. "No. That's impossible, there's no way he could've solved that one. He-he-he must of cheated. That's the only way he could of beatten me!"**

**Edward ran up to the screens. "How did you do it?!" he yelled into the microphone. "Did you cheat? What am I saying of course you cheated. There's no way you could've figured it out. Well you asked for it Dark Knight, consider this a warning. From here on in, it get's harder." Edward then cut the transmission.**

**The rage took over his sense. He grabbed a table and through it up, so it and all of it's con tense smashed onto the floor.**

**He then began to pace around the room, muttering ,cursing and saying stuff which will remain unknown to the public.**

**When he had finished his little tantrum he took deep breaths to calm himself down.**

**"And you complain about my temper?" said Jester from the rafters, she had seen the whole thing and was now grinning like a chesheir cat.**

**Edward glared up at her, then he grabbed a lever and pulled. There was a whiring sound of electricity then the rafter ,that Jester was sitting from, came to life with electricity.**

**Jester screamed, more out of surprise then pain and fell to the floor.**

**Edward smirked a little as he slowly walked up to Jester. "A word of advise, my dear," Edward knelt down at Jester's side. "Never annoy me when I'm on my own playing ground." **

**Jester started laughing.**

**"What's so funny ?" snapped Edward.**

**"I thought you said you'd never strike a child? Or was that a lie?" asked Jester as she slowly got up.**

**"Well, technicaly I shocked you- wait a minute, how do you know I said that." said Edward as he stared at her in shock. "The only person I ever said that to was-"**

**"That girl you spared on the streets, a couple of years ago?" finished Jester.**

**Edward's eyes narrowed. "I'm warning you Jester, if you've hurt that girl in any way-"**

**"Oh Edward, I've hurt that girl everyday." said Jester as she walked out of the room and into Edward's other office.**

**Edward ran after her, but she had already left.**

**Edward walked up to his other computers and began to type on them.**

**He had hopped his family wouldn't follow him into this room but they had.**

**He looked at them and they stared back at him in pure horror.**

**Edward didn't blame them, especially when he considered what was placed on the doctors and Cash's head.**

**"Riddler, where is my daughter?" asked Erin.**

**Edward froze. "That's a good question." he said.**

**"You mean you don't know where she is?" cried Erin.**

**Edward bit his lip. "Can't say that I do." he said.**

**"You've lost my daughter and you were the one who corrupted her in the first place!"**

**"Corrupt is such an ugly word. I simply expanded her mind a little bit." said Edward as he slowly began to back away from his sister who was now stalking towards him.**

**"Erin, I'm sure she's alright, she can handle herself. You don't need to worry about her. Be sides I can always-"**

**"I don't need to worry about her?!" screamed Erin.**

**Edward swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes I don't think you do need to-"**

**"She's stuck in this city ,with you Edward, she's your resboncabiltty and you've lost her!?"**

**"I haven't lost her, I just don't know where she is." said Edward as he backed himself into a wall.**

**"What's the difference?!" shouted Erin.**

**"Well, I would explain it to you but I think it would take to long and-"**

**"EDWARD!" **

**"AND I THINK IT'S NOT RELEVENT FOR OUR CORRENT SITUATION." Edward finished.**

**Edward could see that Erin was about to rip his throat out so he quickly came up with a way to avoid that. "But I could call one of her friends and see if they know where she is."**

**Erin seemed to calm down a bit after that. "You can?" she asked.**

**Edward quickly nodded his head. "Yes, yes. I'll do it right now." he said as he took his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed Midfright's number.**

**"Pick up, pick up, pick up." Edward muttered as he ran a hand through his hair.**

**Then Midfright stepped out of the shadows. "Yes ,Edward, what is it?" she asked as she walked up to him.**

**Edward yelped in surprise. Midfright chuckled. **

**"I hate it when you do that!" he snapped. "You're as bad ,or as good depending on how you look at it, as Crain is."**

**"Don't you mean as Crain was?" whispered Midfright as she looked at the floor.**

**Edward swallowed. "Yes I surpose I do." he muttered.**

**Silence hung in the air for a long time. Jonathan's death had shook up a lot of rogues. But mostly Midfright. He had saved her from suicide and now he was gone. Or at least that's what everyone thought.**

**"Luna…. I'm sorry. I-"**

**Midfright cut him off. "Edward it's okay, how are you doing with it any way?" she asked giving him a friendly smile.**

**"N-not well ,Midfright, not well at all. I'm finding the whole thing a little bit hard to take in." said Edward as he stared at a random piece of metal on the floor.**

**Midfright nodded. "Any way," she said as she shook away the thoughts that were running through her head. "What do you need my help with?"**

**"I was wondering if you'd seen Con' any where or know where she is?" said Edward as he glanced at his sister.**

**Midfright looked at the group. "Who are they?" she asked.**

**Edward rubbed the back of his head. "They're my family." he said.**

**Midfrights eyes went wide, then she started laughing. "Family issues ay Edward? Ha, ha, ha, ha. Oh I'm staying out of that one."**

**Edward glared at her. "Just answer the question." he snapped.**

**Midfright sighed. "No I haven't seen or heard anything about Conundrum." she said as she glanced at Edward's sister, who was now fuming and looked like she was going to kill him. "But," Midfright quickly followed up with. "I heard that she's been spending time with the duality twins for a while, especially after her and 'J' had an argument. So maybe you should call Harvey, or Two Face, he might know something. Or you could call the twins up, because wherever they are she'll be there with them."**

**Edward smiled. "Thanks ,Luna, you'd of made Jonathan proud."**

**Midfright gave a small laugh. "He'd be more proud of me if I gassed you here and now, then made you suffer through every horror you can think of, then broke your oh so ,precias, mind. Perminantly."**

**Edward's throat went dry after that statement and he stared at her with pure fear written across his features.**

**Midfright smiled. "But I won't. Jonathan already treated you and for me to do it again well…." Midfright's smile grew cruel and wicked. "It would be like getting the older brothers bicycle. You've been passed down so many generations that you've rather lost your charm." Midfright paused and her smile grew. "If you had any to begin with." she then laughed and walked towards the shadows.**

**Edward was now eficialy ticked off. "Listen here girlie. Whilst I may not be the best fighter in the world, it would be wise not to make me angry."**

**Midfright laughed. "Do you remember what my superhuman ability is? I know you do." she smiled as she walked up to Edward, the shadows moved towards him and he was paralysed with fear. "I don't need Scarecrow's fear toxin to make you see your worst nightmare and there are so many shadows in here it would be so easy." Midfright let the fret hang in the air as she turned around and walked back to the shadows, but she was going to give Nigma a little taste of fear. Just to show him who's boss.**

**Edward watched as the shadows came closer and closer to him. He began to back away from them and found himself trapped in a corner again. He swallowed and looked up at Midfright as the shadows came closer. "Midfright, stop it." Edward was getting nervous now. "Luna ,please. It was bad enough with Jonathan. Please don't let me go through it again." his pleas went unanswered as the shadows began to block out the green light that was in the room. "Fright, please!" cried Edward as the last of the light was snuffed out. Edward's breathing went off pace as past events started to be shown in front of him.**

**Midfright smiled at his screams. It was quite pleasing to know she still had the ability to frighten people, even without Jonathan.**

**She looked at the horrified faces of Edward's family.**

**"Stop it." said Simon. "Stop it now!"**

**Midfrigtht tilted her head a little. "Why do you care?" she asked.**

**"Because I'm his father, now stop it!" shouted Simon.**

**"I thought you didn't care about your son, if you could even call him that, I mean you hurt him. I know I'm hurting him now but you hurt him and you were his father." Midfright smiled. "Very well." she said as she waved her hand and the shadows left Edward, who fell to the floor, crying and whimpering.**

**"I'll tell you if I see, hear or find Conundrum, Edward." said Midfright as she pulled the collar of her coat further around her face. "Good bye and good evening, thanks for a most enjoyable show." with that Midfright tipped her hat and left. Leaving Edward's family to deal with a highly distraught and upset, Edward Nigma.**

**Erin swallowed. "Ed-Edward?" she whispered.**

**Edward looked up at her, his eyes were glazed over with fear.**

**"Are you okay?" she asked.**

**Edward glared at her. "Do I look alright to you?" he snapped.**

**"No I-I guess not." whispered Erin.**

**Edward stood up and began to stalk towards her. "Guess! You guess I'm not alright?!" yelled Edward.**

**Erin stared at Edward in fear. "Ed-Edward, I-I-I'm sorry."**

**Edward felt his arm begin to rise uncontrollably. "Sorry? Sorry? I'll give you a reason to be sorry." **

**Just then Puzzler jumped down and caught his arm.**

**Edward reacted by smacking her.**

**She smiled and said. "For someone who always moans about Batman's constant battering, you are quite quick to it yourself." she said smiling. "But I don't know why I am surprised. After all," Puzzler leaned in closer to let the last bit hit it's mark. "Like father like son."**

**T.B.C**


	2. Chapter 2: Why?

The only private matters are family matters.

Edward was seething by now. After what Puzzler had just said who could blame him.

The two riddling rogues glared at each other.

"Back off Puzzler!" hissed Jester as she walked into the room.

Puzzler turned to Jester and smiled. "But of course." she said as she walked away from Edward and walked out of the room.

Jester looked at Edward. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Hmmm, let me think about that. My family are here, I have gotten beaten up mentally, I have just been compared by my second worst enemy to my Father and I almost hit my sister who I love and care for very much. So in answer to your question. NO I AM NOT OKAY JESTER!"

Jester blinked a couple of times. "Sorry I asked." she muttered.

Edward ran a hand through his hair and began to pace the room.

Jester walked over to his family. "Are you guys okay?" she asked smiling.

They nodded.

"Erin are you okay?" asked Jester.

Erin gave a slow nod. "I've never seen him go off like that. Even when we were kids he didn't go off like that."

Jester nodded. "What was he like when he was a kid?" she asked.

Erin smiled. "He was smart. Briliantly smart. He could solve a puzzle in a blink of an eye. I've never met anyone as smart as him. Mist, came close but Edward was always thinking up something."

Jester smiled. "He's always been like that then huh?"

Erin nodded. "He is smart isn't he? He's just brilliant. It's just a pity he uses his skills to do this." said Erin gesturing to the things around her.

Jester sighed. "Yes well, he is one of the most feared of all the villains. especially after….." she trailed off.

"After what?" asked Simon.

Jester was about to say something when they heard Edward stumble in his pacing.

Jester turned to him. "You okay Ed?"

"I thought I just answered that question?" snapped Edward.

"Yes but you just stumbled, so I'm asking if you are okay again, incase you injured yourself." said Jester as she rolled her eyes.

Edward narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh shut up. Will you come down with me to the basement so I can get some stuff I need?"

Jester chuckled. "What's wrong Eddie? Scared of a dark basement?" she said teasingly.

Edward was silent and glared at his Father. "At one time."

Jester stopped laughing then and stared at him. "Oh. I'm sorry Edward, I didn't know-"

"It's fine. Now come on." he said as he turned on his heel and left for the basement.

Jester turned to the others. "Stay here and don't touch anything." then she raced after Edward.

"So, Ya' gonna' tell me why you don't like basements?" asked Jester as she walked behind Edward holding a torch.

"I thought it would be obvious?" said Edward as he opened a box marked blades.

"Yes well, I am a stickler for details." said Jester grinning.

Edward pulled four small blades out of the box and turned to Jester. "No you're not. You're the exact opposite to detail."

Jester furrowed her eyebrows. "No I'm not! Sometimes I can be really good at my details."

Edward rolled his eyes and continued looking around for some other boxes.

Jester shook her head. "Look, Edward. It's just a question, why can't you answer a question? What's holding you back?"

Edward paused his looking and looked at Jester. "My fear." then he went back to looking.

Jester stood there staring at him as he looked around.

She was board so she looked at some of the other boxes. One of them caught her eye.

'Family and my past do not look at'

She rose an eyebrow and slowly creeped over to it.

She picked it up and went to walk out when Edward suddenly said. "Jester. Put. That. Down."

She looked at Edward and smiled. "Sorry Eddie. No deal. I want to find out about your past. I'm going to find out and there is nothing you can do about it."

With that she turned towards the stairs and ran as fast as she could.

"Jester, no don't!" shouted Edward as he ran after her.

Jester sprinted up the stairs and put the box down.

"Jester- Jessica! Please, don't look at that!" shouted Edward.

Jester wasn't listening as she shut the door.

"No! Jessica, please don't shut the door! Jessica! Don't! Oh god, please don't!" Edward screamed as he ran up to the closed door.

All he got in really was a loud 'click' that rang through his ears.

"No! OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD! JESSICA! Open this door now!" Edward screamed as he hammered his fists on the door.

Jester walked off to the others.

"Where's Edward?" asked Erin.

"Locked in the basement." said Jester as she placed the box down.

"You did WHAT?!" cried Erin.

"I locked him in the basement." said Jester sounding slightly concerned.

"He hate's the basement!" shouted Erin.

"When you say hate? Do you mean… will die if I don't let him out sort of hate?"

"Yes!" cried Erin.

Jester nodded her head, then she turned and sprinted off to the basement, with Edward's family following her.

Jester quickly unlocked the door and flung it open. She stared at Edward who sat curled up in a ball on the floor slowly rocking back and forward.

"Edward?" whispered Jester.

Erin stared at him. "How could you of been so stupid?!" yelled Erin.

Jester sighed. "Quite easily."

Simon grabbed Jester by the collar. "He said he didn't like the basement and you go ahead and lock him in it!"

"Well, basements wouldn't bother him if you hadn't beaten him in one, now would they?" snapped Jester.

"Edward? It's me Erin, are you okay?" asked Erin as she placed her hand on top of Edward's.

Edward glanced up at her. "Yes, Erin, I'm fine. Just some unsettling memories came into my head."

Edward slowly stood up.

"Edward I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking." said Jester as she walked over to him.

Edward glared at her. "I know you weren't J'," then he smiled "you never are."

Jester chuckled. "I guess you're right about that."

Edward sighed and walked past his family towards his office.

"Edward."

Edward stopped dead in his tracks. That was his Father.

"Are you sure you're alright? Because you're shaking." said Simon.

Edward's hand turned into a fist. "Why do you care?" he hissed.

"Because you're my son." said Simon.

Edward laughed. But it wasn't a normal laugh. It was a laugh that shouldn't be let out of an Asylum, a laugh that hinted towards Edward's insanity and chilled his family to the bone.

He slowly turned round a neutral look on his face, but his eyes screamed insanity and hatred. "That's an odd thing for you to say 'Dad', because I always thought I was too stupid and useless to be a Nashton, let alone be your son." he stated rather bitterly.

Simon took a step forward. "Edward. I'm sorry for what I did to you. I was drunk, an alcoholic, I couldn't think clearly. If I could I would never have done those things that I did to you."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "You were nice when you were sober, but as soon as we got home you would drink again and then it would be my fault that you had the drink."

Simon bit his lip. "I know and I'm sorry. For everything."

Edward gave a dark chuckle. "You're sorry? You're sorry! You should've been sorry years ago! But oh no, you just decided to drink yourself silly. When I won the chess games at my school, were you there? No."

Edward took a step forward. "Were you there when I won the science competion, with Mist? No."

Edward took another step. "Where you there when my class did their play? No."

Edward stopped right in front of his Father. "You were never there. I wondered why for a long time and when I got home from winning the puzzle contest and all you said to me was 'you cheated', that's when I saw it. The telly. You were more bothered about watching a football match instead of congratulating your own 'son'!" Edward was shaking now, his hands were in fists. "Was I really that much of an embarrassment to you that you couldn't even show up? Was I really that worthless? That useless?"

Simon shook his head. "No of course you weren't."

"Then why did you treat me like I was?!" shouted Edward.

Simon was silent.

"Why?!" screamed Edward.

"Edward, please I'm sorry." said Simon.

Edward stared at him. "Your too late Dad." he turned on his heel and began to walk away. "22 years too late."

Jester and the others stood there in silence. No one had seen Edward go off like that, not even Jester had.

She turned to his family and sighed. "Well, we better go in there too and please don't try the 'I'm sorry I beat you up' line again, because he's not bothered any more and like he said, you're too late."

T.B.C.


End file.
